A scanner system having a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device to provide a scanned laser beam needs to maintain a safe level of laser light emissions, for example to be in compliance with safety regulations. In order to utilize a maximum laser light output during operation, it is important to determine if the scanning mechanism has inadvertently stopped and is no longer scanning but emitting laser light at a fixed location so the laser light may be powered down or disabled if such an event occurs. Typically, separate, dedicated motion sensor such as piezoresistive strain sensors disposed on the MEMS device or Hall effect sensors have been utilized to detect the operational state of the MEMS device. Such separate, dedicated sensors may add cost and complexity to the MEMS device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.